Captain?
by under-the-siege
Summary: If James Kirk was a woman, she would be Jaymie Kirk, vivacious and headstrong Starfleet Captain. After John Harrison's attack on Starfleet, she's made it her personal mission to avenge Pike's death, and she'll stop at nothing. Fem!Kirk/Khan and Fem!Kirk/Bones
1. Chapter 1

In a way, Jaymie was jealous that Spock was there when Pike died. That he was able to be the comfort Pike had, the  
comfort he should have received from her. Whenever Jaymie fell down, Pike was always the one who picked her up and  
dusted her off. She owed him everything, especially after making her First Officer after the Nibiru fiasco. He was the  
father that she never had, and she didn't get to say goodbye to him.

That's why she made it her personal mission to find that son of a bitch John Harrison and make him wish he was never  
born.

The fire in her stomach burned even brighter when Marcus reinstated her. Once again, it was good to be the captain.  
During the day, she could be her normal I'm-Jaymie-Kirk-and-I'm-hot-shit self, hitting on boys and harassing Spock and  
Uhura. At night, though, that is when she lost it. Since Pike died she couldn't sleep alone, plagued with terrifying  
nightmares, so Bones would sit in the armchair in the corner of her room, snoring loudly. Throughout all of this,  
Starfleet, The Koyubashi Maru, Nero, the many boys who would not leave her alone, and now John Harrison, Bones had  
been her one constant, never leaving her side. He was like an overprotective, bossy, older brother, but sometimes...  
well, she blamed it on hormones. She refused to believe she thought of Bones in that way. He was her guard dog, her  
best friend.

On the morning of her departure, Jaymie was woken up by a nudge to her feet. "Jaymie, wake up. Big day today." Bones  
said loudly. Jaymie huffed loudly and threw a pillow over her head. Before she could fall back asleep, Bones nudged  
her again, this time a bit harder. She made a louder noise and snuggled deeper into her bed. She heard Bones sigh  
loudly and walk away. Jaymie smirked to herself, thinking that she had won when she heard the shower go on. She was  
finally about to fall back asleep and Bones lifted her out of bed, covers and all, carried her to the bathroom, and  
threw her into the shower, spouting freezing cold water onto her face. Once she got over the shock and jumped up and  
chased Bones out of the bathroom, cussing and smacking him.

Three hours later, Jaymie and Bones entered the shuttle, strapping in next to Spock, Uhura, and Sulu. Before the  
shuttle could lift off, however, Jaymie was approached by a blue shirt, a remarkably pretty blond woman.

"Captain Kirk," she began in a British accent, "I'm Carol Wallace, I've been transferred to the Enterprise." she  
explained her specialty, but Jaymie didn't pay much attention. She was too busy watching the way Sulu gazed at the  
woman. As much as Jaymie thought Uhura was competition enough on the Enterprise in the looks department, having Carol  
around would get Sulu off her back. She smirked when Spock protested, not surprised in the least.

"..And yet the more the merrier. Welcome to the Enterprise, Dr. Wallace, I believe there's room next to Mr. Sulu." She  
could practically feel the daggers Sulu shot her, but she knew that he would thank her later.

Finally, Jaymie was back on the Enterprise, and the first thing she heard on her beautiful ship was... Scotty  
screaming. Of course.

"Mr. Scott, what seems to be the problem?" she asked, smirking at the flustered way Scotty was running around.

"Those damned torpedoes, Captain!" I will not have them on my ship! Jay, we have no idea what's in the bloody things,  
doesn't that seem a wee bit strange to you?" he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Scotty, I know. But we need these torpedoes, do you understand? Now please sign for them!" Jay was beginning to get  
irritated. All she wanted was to get in the chair and get this show on the road.

"No, I won't!" Redness began to creep into Scotty's face, and Jay could feels the agression coming off of him.

"Sign them, Mr. Scott, and that's an order!" She was surprised herself that she said that, an emotion that Scotty's  
face mirrored perfectly.

"An order, huh? In that case I'll have to resign, Captain."

"Scotty-" she began.

"Do you accept my resignation or not?" Scotty yelled, shocking Jay into rage.

"I do!" she shouted, her anger getting the better of her. Her heart nearly broke when she saw the surprise in Scotty's  
eyes. "I do. You are relieved of your duties, Mr. Scott."

Scotty opened his mouth, closed it, then looked to the ground. After a moment, he stepped closer and lowered his  
voice, "For the love of God, Jay, don't keep those torpedoes on this ship." With that, he turned and left.

"Shit." Jaymie Kirk said aloud, wondering what the hell to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Far away on Kronos, John Harrison stood, surveying the landscape of the barren world. He knew that they would come after him after what he'd done, and he would be ready. No one would keep him from what was his.  
~~

When Jay gave Chekhov the red shirt, she thought he was going to explode. "Kep-Keptin, I will not let you down!" he exclaimed, giving her a salute. She chuckled and patted him on the back. "Chek, I have the utmost confidence in you."

Which, of course, she didn't. Chekhov was a whiz kid, but he was no Scotty. Hell, nobody was. Jay nervously walked through the bridge, looking over everything to make sure it was ready for departure. As she walked by Uhura, Spock got up from his seat next to her and fell into step beside Jay. "Captain, it appears that you are distressed. May I inquire as to what the matter is?"

"Nothing, Spock," Jay said, but after a minute changed her mind, "Actually, no. Scotty just quit. I've got Chekhov to take his place, but he both know he's not gonna be as good as Scotty was. I just want this to be over, Spock. I want to find this bastard and bring him down, then I want to go home, park my ass at the nearest bar, and find me a nice man." Without even realizing it, she looked over at Bones, who was checking Sulu's blood pressure for one reason or another. She grinned a little at that, glad to see him going about his business.

This did not go unnoticed by Spock, who saw everything. "Captain, your eyes dilate when you look over at Dr. McCoy. I can tell that you harbor feelings for him. Is this the 'nice man' you are referring too?"

Jay turned bright red and narrowed her eyes. "Spock, I swear, if you breathe a word of that to anybody I will kill you. Understood?" She swore she could see the ghost of a smile on the Vulcan's face, but he nodded. "Affirmative, Captain."

She grinned and slapped him on the back. "Good to hear. Let's get this show on the road!" She finally took her place on the chair, crossed her legs, and for the first time in awhile she felt at home.

Once the ship got into Warp, she opened up her transmitter to it was broadcasted to the entire crew. "Attention, Enterprise, this is your captain speaking. Our mission is simple, we are to go to Kronos and find the fugitive, John Harrison, who is responsible for the death of countless good people.." before continuing, she thought about what Scotty said. Could she actually use these torpedoes? Not without starting a war with the Klingons. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I will personally lead a team onto Kronos where we will try to apprehend Harrison. If he doesn't play nice we'll hit him with seventy-two torpedoes that will be locked onto his location. Let's get this son of a bitch, alright? Kirk out."

The ship quickly reached Kronos at warp speed, and Jay immediately jumped out of her chair. "Lietenant Uhura, how's your Klingon?"

Uhura nodded, "It's a little rusty, but I'll manage." Jay passed her and walked over to Spock. "I'll need you there of course, pick some red shirts to accompany us. We'll leave in twenty minutes, alright? Now, Mr. Sulu," she said, turning her attention to him, "you're going to have the chair while we're gone, and it's up to you to send out the transmission to Harrison, threatening him with the torpedoes. Do you understand?"

Sulu shifted nervously in his seat. "Captain, are you sure that I'm the right choice for this?"

Jay laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. "Sulu, you're one of the best men I know. You'll be fine, alright? Take the chair, I'm heading to the medical bay. Spock, Uhura, I'll see you at the shuttle bay in thirty minutes." She left the bridge and stepped onto the lift, adjusting the hem of her shirt. Something could go wrong on Kronos, she had to talk to Bones just in case.

She entered the medical bay and immediately Bones ran over to her. "Jay!? Are you out of your damn mind?! There is no way you're going down there, I absolutely forbid it, do you understand me?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Bones, you're my best friend, not my older brother. I need to do this, okay? The bastard killed Pike. What do you expect me to do?"

"Not go down onto Kronos! Dammit girl, there are people here who care about you and need you! What do you think would happen if you were hurt, or even worse? The ship would be chaotic!" The way Bones was reprimanding her was gradually making her angrier and angrier. If only he understood...

"Why do you think I'm doing this!?" she yelled, grabbing the attention of nearly everyone in the room. "I know there are people who care about me, and I need to keep them safe. I need to keep you safe!" She didn't realize what she said until the words came out of her mouth. The look on Bones's face immediately softened, and something in his eyes shifted. "Jay..." he began to say, but he was too late. She sprinted out of the medical bay as fast as she could.


End file.
